pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Magus
The Magus is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker Description There are those who spend their lives poring over ancient tomes and texts, unlocking the power of magic, and there are those who spend their time perfecting the use of individual weapons, becoming masters without equal. The magus is at once a student of both philosophies, blending magical ability and martial prowess into something entirely unique, a discipline in which both spell and steel are used to devastating effect. As he grows in power, the magus unlocks powerful forms of arcana that allow him to merge his talents further, and at the pinnacle of his art, the magus becomes a blur of steel and magic, a force that few foes would dare to stand against. Magus is a complex class with different paths of development to choose from. Players who are unsure whether they want to play a spellcaster or a melee combatant will find his access to both quite convenient. Gameplay Role: Magi spend much of their time traveling the world, learning whatever martial or arcane secrets they can find. They might spend months learning a new sword-fighting style from a master warrior, while simultaneously moonlighting in the local library, poring through tomes of ancient lore. Most who take this path dabble in all sorts of lore, picking up anything that might aid them in their search for perfection. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Persuasion, Use Magic Device. Archetypes * Eldritch Scion, Sword Saint, Eldritch Archer Table: Magus Class Features Magus Proficiencies A magus is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. A magus is also proficient with light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a magus wearing medium armor, heavy armor, or a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass magus still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Spells A magus casts arcane spells drawn from the magus spell list. A magus must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the magus must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magus’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the magus’s Intelligence modifier. A magus can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Magus. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. A magus may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the magus decides which spells to prepare. Cantrips * Magi can cast a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spell Casting Magi can cast any spell they know, learn one spell per level, and can only cast a number of each level of spell as shown in the progression table above. Arcane Pool At 1st level, the magus gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to ½ his magus level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. * Arcane Weapon: At 1st level, a magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. * At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, ''keen'', ''shock'', ''shocking burst'' or ''speed''. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property's base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the magus uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the magus. A magus can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Spell Combat At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free, while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). Spell Strike At 2nd level, whenever a magus casts a spell with a range of "touch" from the magus spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a magus can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the magus makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon's critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Magus Arcana As he gains levels, a magus learns arcane secrets tailored to his specific way of blending martial puissance and magical skill. Starting at 3rd level, a magus gains one magus arcana. He gains an additional magus arcana for every three levels of magus attained after 3rd level. Unless specifically noted in a magus arcana's description, a magus cannot select a particular magus arcana more than once. * Arcane Accuracy: The magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant himself an insight bonus equal to his Intelligence bonus on all attack rolls until the end of his turn. Prerequisites: Magus 3 * Bane Blade: Whenever the magus enhances his weapon using his arcane pool, he may spend 1 additional point from his arcane pool to add the bane special ability to the weapon. Prerequisites: Magus 15 * Devoted Blade: Whenever the magus enhances his weapon using his arcane pool, he adds anarchic, axiomatic, holy, or unholy special abilities to the list of available options. A magus may only add one of these abilities if it matches his own alignment. Prerequisites: Magus 12 * Dimension Strike: The magus can expend 2 points from his arcane pool as a swift action to resolve all of his melee weapon attacks until the end of his turn as melee touch attacks. Prerequisites: Magus 9 * Enduring Blade: Whenever the magus enchants his weapon using his arcane pool, he may spend 1 additional point from his arcane pool to increase the duration to 1 minute per magus level. Prerequisites: Magus 6 * Ghost Blade: Whenever the magus enhances his weapon using his arcane pool, he adds Brilliant Energy and Ghost Touch special abilities to the list of available options. A magus may only add one of these abilities if it matches his own alignment. Prerequisites: Magus 9 * Hasted Assault: The magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to move more quickly. This functions as haste, but only targets the magus and lasts for a number of rounds equal to the magus's Intelligence bonus. Prerequisites: Magus 9 * Prescient Attack: The magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action, allowing him to anticipate his opponent's defenses. Enemies are denied their Dexterity bonus against the magus's attacks until the end of the magus's next turn. Prerequisites: Magus 6 * Wand Wielder: The magus can activate a wand or staff in place of casting a spell when using spell combat. Prerequisites: Magus 3 * Wand Mastery: Whenever the magus uses a wand, he calculates the DC for any spell it contains using his Intelligence modifier, instead of the minimum modifier needed to cast a spell of that level. Prerequisites: Magus 3 Spell recall At 4th level, the magus learns to use his arcane pool to recall spells he has already cast. With a swift action he can recall any single magus spell that he has already prepared and cast that day by expending a number of points from his arcane pool equal to the spell's level (minimum 1). The spell is prepared again, just as if it had not been cast. Bonus Magus Feat At 5th level, and every six levels thereafter, a magus gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat or magic feats. He must meet the prerequisites for these feats as normal. Arcane Medium Armor At 7th level, a magus gains proficiency with medium armor. A magus can cast magus spells while wearing medium armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a magus wearing heavy armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure. Improved Spell Combat At 8th level, the magus's ability to cast spells and make melee attacks improves. When using the spell combat ability, the magus receives a +2 circumstance bonus on concentration checks. Fighter Training Starting at 10th level, a magus counts ½ his total magus level as his fighter level for the purpose of qualifying for feats. If he has levels in fighter, these levels stack. Improved Spell Recall At 11th level, the magus's ability to recall spells using his arcane pool becomes more efficient. Whenever he recalls a spell with spell recall, he expends a number of points from his arcane pool equal to ½ the spell's level (minimum 1). Arcane Heavy Armor At 13th level, a magus gains proficiency with heavy armor. A magus can cast magus spells while wearing heavy armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a magus using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure. Greater Spell Combat At 14th level, the magus gains the ability to seamlessly cast spells and make melee attacks. Whenever he uses the spell combat ability, his concentration check bonus from Improved Spell Combat increases to +4. Counterstrike At 16th level, whenever an enemy within reach of the magus successfully casts a spell defensively, that enemy provokes an attack of opportunity from the magus after the spell is complete. Greater Spell Access At 19th level, the magus gains access to an expanded spell list. He learns and places 6 spells from the wizard's spell list into his spellbook as magus spells of their wizard level - one of each level from 1st to 6th. True Magus At 20th level, the magus becomes a master of spells and combat. Whenever he uses his spell combat ability, he does not need to make a concentration check to cast the spell defensively. Whenever the magus uses spell combat, he can choose to either increase the DC to resist his spells by +2, grant himself a +2 circumstance bonus on any checks made to overcome spell resistance, or grant himself a +2 circumstance bonus on all attack rolls. Media Gallery Magus_image2.jpg Magus_image1.jpg Magus image3.jpg References *Kickstarter Official Lore - Magus fr:Magus __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes Category:Lore